


Waking Up In His Arms

by celestia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia/pseuds/celestia
Summary: a look into Adam and Shiro's normal morning.





	Waking Up In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> wow I really haven't written anything in over a year.....and boom this reveal I've been thinking about nonstop has me churning out this in no time
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Falling asleep next to Takashi was the best entryway to sweet dreams that night. Takashi's strong arms would drape across Adam's back and if Adam responded positively Takashi would wrap Adam further into his arms with a kiss on the base of his neck. Falling asleep with Takashi was a dream.

Waking up next to Takashi would be best described as a nightmare. The sweet protective arms that held Adam during his sleep, were now locked into a death grip. Unconsciously Takashi would go into protective mode and hang on for dear life. The sentiment is wonderful, but it quite literally took Adam's breath away. 

Which is why he would only let Takashi hold him like that on occasion. It they had a lazy day off he was completely fine being in a cocoon of Takashi Shirogane.  


The other case scenario is if one of them had a terrible day, ending in a crumbling state of being. The only thing they _want_ is to be inseparable. 

The other reason waking up next to Takashi was a pain is that he drools. And he insists that he Must be the big spoon. And that _always_ means that Adam will get Takashi's drool on the back of his neck. And like clockwork, Takashi will blame it on something different every time this happens.

"Adam! Did the dog drool on you last night? gross!"

"Takashi," Adam smiles, "We don't have a dog. That excuse will never work for me."

Takashi laughs, "But the kids in our classes try it and I thought I'd give it a go.

Adam adjusts his glasses and leans over the island in the kitchen. The smell of the coffee being made was enough to wake him up and start the back and forth without even taking a sip. "Hm. You had great presentation, a lot of confidence. Great bullshitting. But I know there's no source that you claim exists. Also I see the traces of drool on the right side of your chin." 

Adam and walks to Takashi with a wet rag. He wipes the drool off carefully. He doesn't want to kiss him and feel drool in the morning Part 2. "One of your only potential cited sources is now gone. I'll give this presentation...an F+. You cited one false source, admitted to it, but you were charming during your presentation." 

Adam backs away a step to give Takashi a once over to determine that it was the right grade.

Takashi rests his hand on Adam's shoulder. "But, you didn't offer me an extra credit opportunity." He leans down to rest his head on Adam's forehead.

Adam sighs, "Fair enough." He takes Takashi's face into his hands and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. He lingers long enough for Takashi to add pressure. The Adam pulls away. 

Adam paused, pretending to think deeply over the new grade. "Final grade: D+" Adam pretends to write this on his hand like a grade book.

Takashi groans, hunching backwards for dramatic effect. "My kiss for extra credit was only worth a D+?!"

Adam shakes his head. "No, extra credit doesn't work that way and you know that! But it was good enough for the letter grade to change _and_ end in plus. You did well Takashi."

Takashi smiles and Adam kisses his cheek. "You still drooled on me last night. You are so gross you are so lucky I'm with you."

Takashi smiles slowly. "I am. I really, really am." He slowly takes Adam's hands and interlocks them with his own to lightly kiss their knuckles.

Adam smiles. "Come on, we don't have classes today. We can do breakfast in bed and then go back to bed. And _I'll_ be the big spoon."

Takashi laughs and kisses Adam's forehead. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully the sweetness makes up for how short it is ;; i cannot express how elated i am over shiro being an open gay man with a significant other
> 
> if you're interested: i also draw! i just drew this (http://rory.tumblr.com/post/176106482322/takashi-how-important-am-i-to-you) today because i'm already in shadam hell!


End file.
